You are not a monster
by Incense-bearing tree
Summary: Short fanfic about Audrey and Noah set around episode 6 of season 2. I'm sorry for the grammar and the spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. Hope you like it.


It was a lazy friday afternoon and like always Noah and Audrey were hanging out. They had planned to go in town to check the new video game store that had just opened but since it looked like a big storm was coming they had ended up lying on Noah's bed watching Psycho for the millionth time.

-And that is called a horror movie.-

Noah said excitedly as the credits appeared on the screen. It was no secret Psycho was his favorite movie. He had probably forced her to watch it ten times, that's why she hadn't paid much attention to what was going on on the screen and spent a good amount of time watching the drops hitting the window and thinking. She felt guilty. She was the one who had brought Piper to Lakewood in the first place. If it hadn't been for her maybe her friends would still be alive. Rachel would still be alive. And now a new psychopath was going around killing her friends and threatening to expose her dirty little secret. It was her fault after all. She deserved it.

-Audrey?-

Noah's voice brought her back to reality.

-Sorry. I was just thinking.-

-Are you okay?-

His voice was soft and sweet as always, but Audrey could hear a hint of worry in it. And it wasn't helping. She didn't deserve him, he was such a good friend. He was her best friend and because of her his first girlfriend had been killed violently.

-Audrey?-

She got lost in her thoughts once more but this time a warm hand on her knee pulled her out of them.

-What?- She said turning around to face Noah.

-Hey, what's wrong?-

-Nothing, seriously. I just..- She started saying but she was soon cut off by her friend.

-C'mon Audrey. I know you. I can tell when something's bothering you.-

Noah squeezed her knee gently and turned the tv off leaving them in the dark. The only light was coming from the street lights in the driveway and it made her friend's features look sweeter than what they already were. After a brief pause Audrey sighed and decided to spit it out. There was no reason for her to keep secrets anymore. Not after the latest events.

-I was thinking about the killer.-

-And?- Noah whispered almost pressing her to say something more.

-And he or she is right.-

-What?! Are you on drugs?- He exclaimed almost jumping out of the bed. His eyes were wide open and a little crease had formed between his eyebrows.

-No no. Not like that. Killing people is definitely not a thing to do. - She rushed trying to explain herself.

-What I meant is that maybe I do deserve what's happening. Piper came here because of my letters. And then people started dying and she swore to me that it wasn't her and I believed her.-

Noah didn't say anything. The silence filled the dark room and only their breathing could be heard.

-When I finally realized it was her it was too late.-

Audrey let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and then turned her face towards the fogged window.

-God I am so stupid.-She whispered almost to herself.

Tears were piling up in the corner of her eyes and she tried unsuccessfully to brush them away with her thumb.

-You are not stupid Audrey. And it's not your fault.-

-Damn it Noah, stop repeating that.- Audrey screamed resting her forehead on the cold glass. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clutching the blue sheets of the bed.

-I was angry and I let my anger blind me. Jake, Nina, Tyler, Will, Rachel, Riley, the sheriff, even that Eddie guy died because of me.-

Her walls were starting to crumble. She was sure she was about to cry and let out all the feelings she had been trying to avoid for weeks. The truth was that she was weak. Maybe she wasn't the strong badass bitch everybody thought she was. She couldn't handle it anymore. Suddenly Noah's hand came resting on her shoulder. He started rubbing circles on it slowly trying to reassure her and somehow soothe her pain. He put a little bit of pressure and tried to make her turn around and face him. She did it and when he saw her face his heart stopped. Her ocean blue eyes were glassy and and she looked miserable. Noah wanted to hold hertightly and kiss her on the lips but at the same time he wanted to shake her and yell at her because she didn't want to listen to him. It was very confusing. Audrey looked at him and with a broken voice she finally said what she believed.

-I am a monster. Everybody should hate me.-

Hearing those words and seeing her hurting made his heart ache. It was very rare seeing her so vulnerable. Broken. Since she wouldn't listen to him Noah pulled her into a hug and let her rest her head in the crook of his neck.

-Your are not a monster Audrey. You are a victim. The new killer is just messing with you. That's his plan. He wants to torture you and get into your head. But I am not gonna let it happen.-

 _I am here. I'm going to be your rock because I love you more than anything in this world_

 _and I'll do whatever it takes to protect you._ He wanted to add but instead he just kept moving his hands up and down her back. They stayed like that for a long time. Audrey was crying silently and soaking his shirt. He didn't care about the clothes, he only cared about her. Right there in his arms she looked tiny and fragile, but he knew she was the strongest person he had ever met. Suddenly all the problems seemed so far because it was just the two of them. Noah's embrace was comforting, it was better than any medicine. He had always been able to make her feel happy even when things were bad. After a while she pulled away from his grip just enough to look at him.

-Thank you Virgin.-

Audrey murmured with a soft smile. Noah moved a little bit closer and brought his hands to her face brushing away the tears with his thumbs.

-Anytime Bi-curios.-


End file.
